Love is in the air
by AkuniAkiraAoshi
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and fast can the gang find their perfect pair! Sorry guys, been changed to a oneshot cliffhanger.


**Love is in the Air**

**Summary: Valentines Day is coming and fast, can the gang finish their mission and find true love!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto then trust me it'd be way more gore.**

**Akuni: Ok people its time for my first Naruto Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Naruto just woke up and was in his so called home consuming his daily bowl of Shrimp Ramen and drinking GOOD milk. After that, he got dressed and stared at his beach girl calendar.

"Hey…" he stated, eyes glued on his calendar.

Today was February the 1st, a wide grin spread across his face, he knew what this meant. He had exactly 13 days to 'woo' Sakura and making her his valentine also, to get Sasuke out of the way.

He dashed out of his house, ignoring the glares he got from passing people from the village, he was too happy to make one of those fools bring him down, especially today. He stopped in front of Sakura's house hoping for them to walk together to their next mission and then (!shocker!) Sasuke was standing outside, casually leaning on the door.

_/Sasuke! What's he doing here/ _Naruto thought this to himself as he glared at Sasuke an icy cold glare.

Sasuke merely stared him down and scoffed turning his head away. _/Naruto…that moron…/_ he though to himself, he would've said it aloud but then again he didn't feel like it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, saw a finger pointing at him.

"Sasuke! What're you doing here!"

"Get your finger outta my face" he slapped it away from him, "besides I could ask you the same question."

"Hey! That's none of your business!"

"Well, I guess my presence is none of your business either then."

"Rrr…You wanna take this outside?"

"We are outside…loser."

Naruto instantly blazed up in anger and behind his back, pulled out three shuriken in hand. Sasuke jumped back and assumed a fighting crouch stance. Just then, Sakura came out from her house.

"Bye mom…" she turned to see the two boys ready for a. attack. She looked from to Naruto to Sasuke to Naruto and back o Sasuke, held a stare eyeing him affectionately, shook her head and yelled.

"What the hell is going on!"

Sasuke scoffed and rose back to his feet and brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

"Naruto…put those away!'

"b-but…" Naruto eyed Sasuke, and reluctantly put them away.

"Kakashi sensei is waiting for us…so he sent me to come get you."

Sakura clasped her hands together and a slight blush fell on her face, "That's nice of you Sasuke."

Naruto growled and glared at Sasuke. _/Stupid Sasuke thinks he's so cool when he isn't…/_

"Come on. We're doing a special B ranked mission this time." Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets.

"B RANKED!" Naruto and Sakura said this at the same time.

"Well that's just great…" Sakura forced a smile. _/cha! Is sensei trying to get us killed/ _She thought to herself.

_/Great this is my chance to impress Sakura and show up that fool Sasuke/_ Naruto grinned to himself as he thought.

"We've wasted enough time come on…" Sasuke turned and then walked off coolly.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura shrieked and ran after him but Naruto grabbed her, "Huh? Naruto! Let go!"

"Sakura…can I ask you something?"

"Wha? What is it?"

"Well…maybe you know if…you're not too busy and after the mission….we could…" he had a bright blush on his face.

"Naruto…if you have something to say, say it now! Cause we have a mission to go to and Sasuke's leaving!"

Naruto couldn't speak, just mere fact that Sakura was still after Sasuke broke his spirit. Sakura just sighed, shook her head and ran after Sasuke. Little did they know that they were secretly being watched by an unknown presence unbeknownst to them.

"_**Naruto…"**_

Anyway more on that later, In the presence of the 3rd Hokage, the three Genin and their Jounin leader, Hatake Kakashi, stood before him awaiting the briefing of their mission.

"Now then, of course you know why you're all here…." The third Hokage started.

"Are you sure they're ready for a mission like this?" their sensei questioned.

"These three…I have my doubts but, I'm sure they'll survive."

"Alright! I'm sick of all this waiting and playing around! Start the mission already!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura groaned.

"What does this mission require of us exactly?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"This mission requires skill, stealth and your ability and calmness during a battle. Your sense of alertness and awareness will prove useful now also how well you use chakra. Just remember your training and you'll be fine." Kakashi stated.

"On this mission we feel the need to have another Jounin along to accompany you." The Hokage stated.

_/Another Jounin/_ Sasuke thought, _/this mission must be tough/_

At that moment a young girl came in, tall and slender teenage girl with long red hair and blood red eyes, the Jounin band around her neck like a dog's collar. Green flames could be seen in her eyes as she stepped forward and bowed before the Hokage.

"Ataku Aoshi reporting for duty sir." She said in a slight monotone.

_/Ah yes Miss Aoshi…/_ Kakashi though to himself.

"Now then here's your mission…It's an escort mission to…"

Naruto instantly cut him off by saying, "WHAT! Another escort mission this sucks!"

He received a response by a sharp punch in his head leaving a huge lump on his head.

"Be quiet Naruto…" Kakashi plainly said.

"Right then," The Hokage cleared his throat and started again, "you'll be escorting a princess back to her village within the limit. The rivaling village will make war with her country if she doesn't return soon. You'll only have 13 days to do it."

_/13 days…perfect I can complete the mission and show up Sasuke and on the way win over Sakura…YES/_ Naruto thought.

A tall female entered the room and bowed gracefully. She had long purple hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was down to her thighs and it had a geisha's hair pin holding it. She wore a long white robe like a priestess, she looked about in her twenties. Everyone stared in awe till Kakashi sensei cleared his throat.

"This is Princess Shi Shu. She'll probably be the target of many attacks so it'd be best if we try to keep her alive." Kakashi said plainly.

Outside of the village they all got ready to head out.

"Try not to fall behind loser…" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto groaned and Sakura whined. Kakashi sighed to himself and thought.

_/It's already been 10 seconds and we've already failed…/_

Little did they know that they were being watched by an unknown presence.

"_**Naruto…"**_

****

**_Akuni: Who is this mysterious mystery person, and why is it that the gang won't get along, how much chuck could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood! The world may never know..._**


End file.
